


Pool Hall Play

by Elayna



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-01
Updated: 2001-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the jump during Episode 107, trying to explain how Brian and Justin end up having sex after Brian sneers at Justin's nipple ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Hall Play

As Michael walked away to meet Dr. Dave for dinner, Brian was irritated. He could feel the bad mood permeating every pore, the desire to break something. The pool cue over Dave's fat head would be particularly satisfying. Shrugging, he concentrated on lining up his next shot, trying to slough off the unpleasant feeling. Michael was his best friend. He should be happy that he had found someone, a lover who would wine and dine him and take care of him.

If only it wasn't Dr. Dave. The smug asshole probably liked Mikey because he wanted the quintessential bottom to impress with his money and sophistication. And Mikey was falling for it, hook line and swallow that cock to the base. In 15 years, Brian had never seen Mikey so nervous and uneasy about a new boyfriend.

Maybe because this was the first real serious boyfriend, the one with whom he might actually form a long-term relationship?

Brian hit too hard and the balls rocketed around the table madly, only one sinking in. He glanced at the others, daring them to make a comment.

Doing a bad job at hiding his smirk, Ted said, "Well, I'm off to Babylon. Nothing like a little rejection to liven up the evening. Anyone with me?"

"I'll go," Emmett said instantly. "Dancing and drinking, two of my favorite things."

Justin didn't respond, his hands resting lightly on the edge of the pool table, his attention fixed on Brian.

"You boys go without me," Brian replied. Ted and Emmett were Mikey's friends more than his and an evening without the whiner and the queen sounded fine to him.

Not surprisingly, Ted didn't offer any false protestations of wanting to spend the evening with Brian. "Sure." With casual nods of goodbye, Ted and Emmett headed off, leaving Brian and Justin standing by the table.

Brian paced around the table, looking for the best shot. He found it next to Justin, standing close to the younger man, his arm brushing against Justin's as he lined up the pool cue. Justin breathed in shakily and stepped slightly away, allowing Brian to shoot without disturbance. A perfect shot and two balls slipped smoothly in the pockets Brian intended them to reach.

Effecting Justin became the challenge Brian needed to improve his mood. He attacked slowly, circling the table time and again, studying the best angles, brushing past Justin on every circuit. A light touch of his free hand on Justin's back, a casual tap with the pool cue, their bodies brushing together. The rush of power from seeing the subtle signs of Justin's arousal was a heady aphrodisiac.

Like a mesmerized prey ready to be devoured, Justin remained standing by the pool table, watching Brian out of the corner of his eyes. To break the spell Brian was creating, he started to babble about Daphne, the art show, school, his Mom, anything. Every conversational sally was met with a mocking smile and a short uninterested comment from Brian. Justin eventually fell silent except for the loud, slow breaths.

The last ball sunk in and Brian circled the table again, stopping directly between Justin. The younger man turned to face him, resting his butt against the table edge. Dropping the pool cue on the table behind Justin's back, Brian used the action as an excuse to place his hands on the edge, one on each side of Justin, caging him.

"That was great. You're a great pool player."

"I'm great at everything. If something's worth doing, it's worth doing well." He brought his hand up, resting it flat on Justin's chest, the nipple ring pressing into his palm. "Just like your piercing artiste did a good job."

"I thought she did. Though it hurt. It hurt bad. But it's not crooked or anything."

"I've told you pain can be good. Let me see it again."

Justin tugged his shirt up on one side, exposing the ring. Brian rubbed his thumb on Justin's nipple, watching as it hardened into a peak. He loved - no, not loved, love was a trap for the foolish - enjoyed watching Justin's face as he reacted to Brian's touch, the eyes widening, the nostrils flaring, the mouth rounding as he gasped. He could make Justin feel pleasure no other person had ever shown him.

Brian tugged, holding onto the ring as he started to walk away. "Come on, I want to play with my toy. My boy toy."

Whether it was the mocking words or the thought of being paraded through the nightclub like a dog on a leash, Justin resisted, digging in his heels and grabbing Brian's hand to stop him as he shot an embarrassed look around the room. Brian stepped back, his fingers playing with Justin's nipple and the ring. With his other hand, he cupped Justin's butt, plastering their bodies together. As naturally as breathing, Justin's head angled back, waiting for Brian's kiss. Brian didn't disappoint, kissing Justin ravenously, his tongue as deep in Justin's mouth as his cock was going to be in his body.

Justin's eyes were shut and his expression dreamy when Brian freed his lips. "Now come on." He tugged harder on the ring.

This time he didn't receive an argument. Justin docilely trailed him out of the nightclub, Brian's arm twisted behind him so he could hold onto the ring. Brian could see the stares and sly looks following him. The queens would have this scene gossiped all over the gay community by tomorrow, Brian Kinney dragging his young lover home to fuck him, both of them sporting hard-ons from foreplay at the pool table.

If Michael didn't hear about it when he had breakfast at the diner, someone would call him by lunch time.

Good.

~ the end ~


End file.
